The invention relates to a brake disc cover for a brake disc of a disc brake. More particularly, it relates to a brake disc cover, which is disposed on a component of a vehicle that is rotationally fixed during travel and which encloses a peripheral edge of the brake disc with a radius at least sectionwise, preferably in a trough-like fashion.
Brake disc covers of this kind are known per se from the prior art. To this extent, reference is made to DE 101 55 645 A1, DE 103 48 001 A1 and EP 1 191 245 A2. However, such covers have a number of deficiencies, and these deficiencies should be eliminated. EP 1 577 578 B1, SE 523 603 C2 and MX PA05012473 A disclose additional prior art. The brake disc cover shown in the last-mentioned publication has protective covering areas on both axial sides of the brake disc.
One area of general improvement is with respect to the vibration behavior of known brake disc covers. A first aspect of the invention is directed toward solving this problem.
According to the invention, a number of solutions are provided, each of which should be regarded as inventions in their own right and which furthermore have particularly advantageous vibration behavior in combination, the tendency for severe resonant vibrations when traveling being particularly small, especially since the first natural frequencies lie in a relatively high frequency range owing to the embodiment selected.
In one embodiment, the two side wall areas are provided on axial side sections directly opposite one another of the brake disc to be covered. The two side wall areas cover at least a partial area of the axial sides of the brake disc. A base wall area is provided, which connects these lateral wall areas and covers the peripheral edge of the brake disc, the side wall areas being oriented at an angle to each other in such a way that the distance between these two side wall areas decreases radially from the inner peripheral edge of the side wall area to the outer peripheral edge of the brake disc cover.
This embodiment counteracts disadvantageous resonance effects in a simple manner.
As an option or as an alternative, the brake disc cover has a surface contour that does not follow mathematical symmetry and/or that has at least one non-planar side wall area curved in upon itself. This measure, too, counteracts disadvantageous resonance effects in a simple manner.
Another embodiment of the invention that counteracts disadvantageous resonance effects resides in the fact that the outer and/or the inner peripheral contour of the brake disc cover is designed so as not to have the shape of a partial circle, but rather to deviate from the contour of a partial circle, at least sectionwise. This embodiment also contributes to a construction which is optimized in terms of weight. The outer and/or the inner peripheral contour is preferably of partially oval or partially elliptical configuration. It is furthermore expedient here if the outer and/or the inner radius of the brake disc cover is at its maximum in the areas in which it is fixed to the component fixed to the axle and, starting from this maximum value, decreases toward a minimum with increasing distance from these areas.
Apart from this and in addition, the aim is to configure the construction of the brake disc cover and its attachment to the component fixed to the axle in a way which is as advantageous as possible.
It is the object of a further, separate invention to solve this problem, although it is also possible to combine this solution with the previously proposed solutions to give a particularly advantageous disc brake with a number of advantages.
Thus, it is proposed that the brake disc cover be of two- or multi-part construction, with at least one dirt labyrinth arrangement being formed in the brake disc cover by means of overlapping wall sections. The dirt labyrinth, which is of particularly simple construction and particularly simple to implement, effectively prevents the ingress of dirt into the area of the brake disc and optimizes cooling.
According to another option, the brake disc cover is fixed to the component fixed to the axle, in particular the brake carrier, by fixing devices oriented at an angle to each other, optimizing the strength of the arrangement in a simple manner.
The fixing devices oriented at an angle to each other are preferably designed in a simple manner as screws. If countersunk head screws are used, it is possible to screw them in such a way that they do not project above the surface of the brake disc cover, this being particularly advantageous in view of the restricted installation conditions.
It is particularly advantageous if the screws are oriented at right angles to each other. In this way, reinforcement of the brake disc cover is achieved in a simple manner.
It is particularly preferred if, in each case, at least two of the screws are oriented radially and two of the screws are oriented axially relative to the brake disc axis. It has proven expedient here if the brake disc cover is of two-part configuration and if one of the brake disc parts is fixed to the component fixed to the axle only by radially oriented screws and the other brake disc part is fixed to the component fixed to the axle only by axially oriented screws. As a supplementary measure, a reinforcing and therefore expedient effect is achieved if the brake disc parts are connected, in particular welded, to each other sectionwise.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.